Tan sólo un juego
by LaynaLore
Summary: Mi primer Songfic! Época de los merodeadores, Lily quiere bajarle los humos a uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio: Sirius Black, ¿lo conseguirá?. Dejen reviews!


Hola, este es el primer songfic que escribo y espero que os guste!

La canción se llama "Es sólo un juego" de Melopop, y todo lo demás que reconozcáis (personajes, lugares...) son de J.K. Rowling.

**TAN SÓLO UN JUEGO**

Sirius abrió los ojos antes que sus amigos aquel día, les vio dormir tranquilamente y decidió no despertarlos pues aún faltaban dos horas para que comenzaran las clases. Se fue al baño a ducharse y así despejarse, una vez hubo terminado fue a despertar a sus amigos para que les diera tiempo a prepararse y desayunar juntos y sin prisas, en ese momento escuchó a James susurrar algo en sueños, se acercó a él para ver si entendía lo que decía.

-Vamos pelirroja¿saldrás conmigo? –Sirius bufó ante el delirio de su amigo. –Otra vez la pelirroja, siempre la pelirroja... –se dijo Sirius así mismo, estaba empezando a ponerle nervioso esa obsesión de su mejor amigo por la prefecta de Gryffindor. -¡Incluso yo me estoy obsesionando! Últimamente siempre la busco por todas partes...

En ese mismo momento, tres chicas salían de la Sala Común de Gryffindor hablando tranquilamente mientras iban a desayunar al Gran Comedor. Entre ellas estaba la chica pelirroja, Lily Evans, que hablaba con su mejor amiga, Amaia Silvas.

-Amaia, no te imaginas lo que he soñado hoy, mejor dicho, no te imaginas quien salía en mi sueño... –le susurró la pelirroja.

-Ah¿Quién era? –preguntó Amaia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Con Sirius Black...

-¡Qué? –gritó Amaia asombrada –Creía que dirías con James Potter... ¿Y qué pasaba en el sueño...?

-Pues, sólo recuerdo que mirase donde mirase estaba Black, con esa sonrisa que pone para seducir a las chicas...

-Ten cuidado Lily. Potter ya tiene peligro pero parece que lo tienes loco... pero Black es otro cantar, a ese le gustan todas y ya sabes la fama que tiene... es tan guapo como borde.

-Lo sé, simplemente ha sido un sueño sin importancia. Nunca me dejaré liar por un merodeador, ni siquiera me caen bien, bueno Remus sí pero sólo como amigo.

-Ya, ya. –contestó su amiga con la boca llena de cereales del desayuno.

Vieron entrar a los merodeadores por la puerta y éstos se sentaron frente a ellas dos. Sirius no podía dejar de mirar a la pelirroja y esta le devolvió la mirada cuando escuchó a James pedirle a Lily una cita. Lily siguió observando fijamente a Sirius sin percatarse que James le estaba hablando y entonces se dio cuenta que el chico le estaba sonriendo de la misma forma que en su sueño, como hacía con todas las chicas...

"_Tú de que vas,_

_no me la das_

_con tu sonrisa._

_Crees que soy_

_Una nueva conquista_

_No, no, no"_

-Ni lo sueñes, Potter –reaccionó Lily tras ese momento de confusión.

De camino a la primera clase Lily se encontró con una amiga llorando, Sirius la había dejado por otra como hacía siempre. Las chicas sintieron como les hervía la sangre, estaban cansadas de escuchar la misma historia.

"_Escuchame,_

_conozco bien _

_tus correrías._

_Voy a vengar_

_A todas mis amigas._

_Las chicas en el barrio_

_Hablan sin fin_

_Dicen que eres guapo,_

_Especie a extinguir._

_Pero también muy ganso,_

_Puro farol._

_Si juegas al amor,_

_Te vas arrepentir"_

-Si juegas al amor, te vas a arrepentir, Black. –dijo Lily pensando en voz alta.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Lily? Hoy estas muy rara...

-Sí, estoy perfectamente. Entremos en clase, tengo que contarte una idea que se me acaba de ocurrir. Vamos a bajarle los humos a Black.

Era la clase de pociones con Slughorn y como Lily era su alumna preferida tuvieron vía libre para hablar...

-Venga Lily, cuéntame eso...

-Voy... mira, lo que pasa es que estoy harta de que Black haga sufrir a casi todas las chicas del colegio y creo que sé como darle su merecido...

-¿Cómo?

-Voy a ponerme en bandeja para él, voy a ser el cebo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes, voy a ponerme a tiro de Black para que caiga en mi juego...

-Black no caerá, James le mataría. –la cortó su amiga.

-Ya, pero no voy a hacerlo delante de él. Haré que Black se confunda y que no sepa si traicionar a su amigo o intentar algo conmigo...

-Pero... ¿y si él pasa de ti?

-¿Insinúas que la mercancía es mala? –dijo Lily señalándose.

-No, claro que no... seguro que te cuesta mucho ser el cebo del chico más guapo del colegio y con el que has soñado... –dijo Amaia con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara...

Justo en ese momento Lily vio como Sirius le guiñaba un ojo y le lanzaba una de sus sonrisas a lo que Lily respondió con una media sonrisa tímida. Lily estaba nerviosísima, una cosa era el plan y otra que Sirius ya le lanzara sonrisitas, aunque enseguida recordó que era lo que acostumbraba a hacer a todas las que le miraban. Lo que Lily no sabía era que Sirius se había puesto casi más nervioso que ella, no podía creerse que la pelirroja le hubiera sonreído de esa manera y ahora no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

"_Con que razón_

_supe que al fin_

_tú me entrarías._

_Te espero aquí_

_Con mi artillería,_

_No, no, no"_

Nada más salir de clase, Lily se sereno y fue decidida hacia donde se encontraban los merodeadores. James se puso muy nervioso cuando ella lo saludo tranquilamente, era la primera vez que lo hacia y él se había quedado sin habla.

-Sirius¿puedo hablar contigo? –dijo Lily con una carita de niña buena que la hacia irresistible. James se quedó con la boca abierta, por un momento pensó que la chica querría hablar con él y todo se había quedado en una ilusión...

-¿Pasa algo pelirroja? – preguntó Sirius mirando de reojo a James.

-Sólo quería hablar contigo, a solas... –dijo Lily remarcando el "a solas"

-Pues... esta bien, chicos nos vemos luego. –Les dijo Sirius mirando a James que se había quedado de piedra mirando a su amigo.

Tras este momento tan tenso Lily y Sirius se fueron caminando sin pronunciar palabra ninguno de los dos, hasta que Sirius no pudo más.

-Bueno Evans, ya estamos solos. ¿Qué querías?

-Pues, yo... quería pedirte un favor... –la chica no sabía porque pero no le salían las palabras, estaba muy nerviosa. Se puso frente a Sirius y se dio cuenta de que realmente era muy guapo... – No, no, no, no tengo que pensar esas cosas, sólo es Sirius Black... –se dijo así misma.

-¡Un favor¿Tú?

-Sí, yo¿pasa algo? –contestó Lily recuperándose... ahora sí que estaba hablando con el verdadero Sirius Black, ese al que tanto odiaba por como se comportaba con sus amigas.

-Lo siento, es que jamás pensé que con lo mal que nos llevamos me pedirías un favor...

-Con el que me llevo mal es con Potter, contigo no tengo ningún problema. –mintió Lily.

-Vale... ¿Qué favor es?

-Quería pedirte que me ayudaras con las clases de Transformaciones, he visto que eres muy bueno...

-¿Lo dices en serio? Pero si tú también eres muy buena en esa clase, bueno en realidad eres buena en todas las clases.

-Gracias, pero es que las últimas clases de transformaciones se me han atragantado un poco y como he visto que a ti se te dan tan bien... –dijo Lily remarcando lo bueno que era él en esa clase.

-¿Porqué yo y no James? –preguntó el chico aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Porqué el estaría todo el rato pidiéndome salir y sólo perdería el tiempo, además ya te he dicho que con él me llevo mal pero contigo no.

-Ya, claro...

-Oye si no quieres ayudarme, no hace falta, ya me las apañaré yo sola. –dijo Lily que estaba empezando a hartarse.

-Tranquila, esta bien, te ayudaré.

-Gracias¿entonces quedamos esta tarde a las 8 en la Sala Común?

-De acuerdo, preciosa. –dicho esto Sirius le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó. Lily no se lo podía creer, había conseguido que Sirius aceptara y encima le había dado un beso y la había dejado temblando. En cuanto reaccionó Lily salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Amaia para comentarle como había ido todo.

"_Oye chaval,_

_me dará igual_

_lo que me digas._

_Vas a paga,r_

_Por tus fechorías"_

Lily esperó junto con Amaia perfeccionando el plan mientras que Sirius se pasó la tarde con James y Remus explicándoles lo que le había dicho Lily y aguantando el cabreo que llevaba James porque ella no había recurrido a él hasta que se hicieron las 8 y llegaron a la Sala Común. Allí estaba Lily esperándole con su amiga Amaia.

-Hola chicos, supongo que Sirius ya os lo habrá contado así que... ¡os lo robo durante un rato! –dijo Lily con un aire despreocupado totalmente falso pero del que no se dieron cuenta mientras agarraba a Sirius del brazo. Sirius se dejo llevar por la chica hasta un rincón de la sala común en el que no los molestarían.

-Lily, creo que deberíamos ir a otro sitio, siento la mirada de James en mi nuca...

-Si, tienes razón. No deja de mirarnos... ya sé donde podemos ir, seguro que no hay nadie. –Lily volvió a coger al chico del brazo y lo llevo hacia las escaleras que conducían a su habitación.

-¿Qué haces Lily?

-En mi habitación seguro que no nos molesta nadie, no crees?

-Sí, supongo pero...

-Va, venga Sirius...

-Esta bien... –dijo el chico pasándose una mano por la cara, subir a la habitación de la chica iba a hacer que James se desesperara y que se molestase con él pero no podía decirle que no a esos ojos verdes...

Una vez arriba, se sentaron cada uno en una cama y comenzaron a hablar de la clase de transformaciones. Sirius era muy gracioso y muy divertido y Lily se lo paso muy bien con él, incluso se le olvidó el plan... y cuando se pudo dar cuenta no podía dejar de mirarle, le gustaba ese chico aunque no lo quisiera reconocer.

"_Puede que si lo intentas_

_me hagas reir, ja!_

_Y puede que hasta sienta,_

_Pena por ti._

_Pero es tan sólo un juego_

_Y nada más_

_Quién se enamora pierde,_

_No vuelve a jugar"_

Cuando se dieron cuenta la hora de cenar se había pasado y las demás chicas no tardarían en volver. Sirius se estremeció al pensar en James, seguro que estaba muy enfadado con él pero no lo había hecho a propósito, estaba muy a gusto con esa chica.

-Bueno, Sirius... se ha pasado la hora de la cena ¿qué tal si vamos a las cocinas a comer algo? –preguntó Lily.

-Creía que los prefectos no rompían las reglas –dijo Sirius guiñándole el ojo a la chica.

-Bueno, por hoy haré una excepción...

"_Si juegas al amor..."_

Salieron de la habitación y se cruzaron con las demás chicas de la habitación que los miraron sorprendidos, Amaia le lanzó una mirada interrogadora a su amiga, que simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dio las buenas noches.

Sirius llevaba el mapa del merodeador en la túnica por lo que no tuvieron ningún problema para llegar a las cocinas, una vez allí comieron todo lo que quisieron pues los elfos les sirvieron un banquete para ellos dos.

-Uf! Creo que mañana todavía no podré comer. –le dijo Lily al chico.

-Jajaja, ya verás como desyunas más que nadie...

-Qué va! Aunque si viniésemos los dos a desayunar a las cocinas...

-¿Me estas pidiendo una cita, señorita Evans?

-Oops¿Tanto se ha notado¿Señor Black quisiera venir mañana a desayunar conmigo y con todos los elfos del colegio?

-Jajaja, de acuerdo. –aceptó Sirius, en ese instante escucharon un maullido detrás de ellos, se giraron y vieron a la Sra. Norris. –¡Mierda! Dentro de nada tendremos a Filch aquí, corre!

"_Puede que si lo intentas_

_me hagas reir, ja!_

_Y puede que hasta sienta,_

_Pena por ti._

_Pero es tan sólo un juego_

_Y nada más_

_Quién se enamora pierde,_

_No vuelve a jugar"_

Ambos corrieron cogidos de la mano para no separarse, hasta que encontraron una puerta. Se metieron en ella y vieron que apenas cabían los dos allí dentro.

-¿Qué lugar es este? –preguntó asustada Lily, Sirius le tapo la boca con la mano al escuchar pasos en el pasillo.

-¿Había alguien aquí, cielito mío? –escucharon que le decía Filch a su gata mientras se marchaba del pasillo.

-Parece que ya se ha ido. –dijo Sirius. –No sé donde estamos la verdad... ¿será un armario?

-Si fuese un armario tendría cosas dentro¿no?

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón, de todos modos no importa nos ha salvado.

-Sí... –dijo Lily, sentía la respiración del chico, sus brazos...

-Lily... –dijo Sirius que también se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Quería besar a la chica pero no podía hacerle eso a James.

-Sirius... –Lily sintió como el chico la abrazaba y la cogía de la cintura.

Fue sintiendo como, poco a poco, él se acercaba más a ella. Ella también se acercó a él, estaba deseando besarlo, le paso las manos por su cuello y él juntó sus labios con los de la chica. Se dieron un tierno beso que dejó paso a un beso más profundo, no podían dejar de besarse, dejar de tocarse, de acariciarse... así pasaron mucho rato. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba muy entrada la noche y fueron en silencio a la sala común.

Una vez allí se sentaron en los sofás cerca de la chimenea, Sirius abrazó a Lily hasta que ésta se durmió para después dormirse él.

Se despertaron una hora más tarde, ya que había amanecido y no querían que nadie les viera durmiendo allí, se fueron cada uno a su habitación, no sin haber tonteado un poco antes de separarse. Se ducharon y bajaron para ir a desayunar a las cocinar como habían quedado.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sirius? –le preguntó la pelirroja al ver que el chico estaba un poco decaído.

-No puedo creer que le haya hecho esto a James. Lily él te quiere...

-Pero yo a él no, Sirius. Además no tiene porque enterarse de lo que ha pasado...

-¿Qué? Creía que después de esto saldríamos juntos...

-Mira, Sirius..., a mí me gustas mucho, de hecho lo de la clase de transformaciones era mentira porque quería acercarme a ti... pero esto no funcionaría y lo sabes. Por un lado está James, que no quiero ni imaginarme como estará de enfadado cuando le veas; y por otro lado, tú y yo somos muy diferentes, lo que pasó anoche no fue nada, no significó nada. Sólo lo pasamos bien. Bueno, Sirius, ya nos vemos en clase.

-dicho esto la pelirroja le besó por última vez y se marchó dejándole sólo en las cocinas totalmente destrozado.

"_Puede que si lo intentas_

_me hagas reir, ja!_

_Y puede que hasta sienta,_

_Pena por ti._

_Pero es tan sólo un juego_

_Y nada más_

_Quién se enamora pierde,_

_No vuelve a jugar"_

Lily había mentido a Sirius, ella sí quería intentarlo con él pero no quería sufrir como lo habían hecho las demás chicas. De hecho el plan había funcionado pero no del todo como ella quería, había conseguido que Sirius lo pasara igual de mal que sus "ex" pero ella también había caído en sus redes y por ese motivo estaba llorando por él. Y en ese momento comprendió que no debía jugar nunca más con los sentimientos de nadie, ni siquiera con los de Potter.

"_Si juegas al amor,_

_si vuelves a jugar,_

_no juegues al amor,_

_no vuelvas a jugar_

_o te vas arrepentir"_

**PD: Dejarme algún review, porfis! Así sé que os ha parecido y me llevo una gran alegria! También acepto críticas constructivas! Muchas gracias!**


End file.
